1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to three wheel vehicles, and, more particularly, to a three wheel vehicle with improved drive and handling characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these days of widespread interest in energy conservation and concern over rapidly depleting petroleum supplies, energy efficient transportation has received much attention. In addition, an increased awareness of the contribution of automobiles to air and noise pollution and highway conjestion have also caused a re-evaluation of our transportation methods. Although in modern times, manually operated cycles such as bicycles and tricycles have been used primarily among the young or for recreational or exercise purposes, these cycles have become increasingly important as means for energy efficient and pollution-free transportation. Accordingly, there has been considerable activity in the cycle industry and by concerned citizens in general in attempting to improve these vehicles to enhance their comfort, handling and stability characteristics so as to encourage more widespread use. With respect to tricycles or three wheel vehicles, one constant problem has been the tendency of them to tip when cornering. A second area of interest with respect to tricycles has been to improve conventional tricycle drive and braking systems. Thus, there is a present desire and, in fact, a need for improved manually operated or motor assisted cycles, especially tricycles since they can provide increased rider comfort as well as better storage capabilities as compared with bicycles.